A la distancia
by Akari Akaku
Summary: Lo único que puedo hacer es mirar, esperar y nada más. Dar el primer paso es un error y no tengo el derecho a algo como eso, ni siquiera debería tener estos sentimientos.
1. Capítulo 1 Pensamientos

_¡Hola!_

_Aquí un nuevo mini proyecto je je._

_Espero sea de su agrado._

**D. Gray-man **no me pertenece de lo contrario Lavi ya habría vuelto a aparecer en el manga TnT sino a la gran Hoshino Katsura-sama.

* * *

**=°w°= =°w°= =°w°=**

* * *

**Capítulo 1 - Pensamientos**

-¡Buenos días Lavi! -me saludas con una encantadora e inocente sonrisa.

-Buenos días Allen -no puedo más que corresponderte al ver tu semblante de alegría.

-¿A dónde vas? -siempre curioso.

-A la biblioteca, tengo trabajo pendiente, solo salí un momento para desayunar y despejarme un poco.

-¿Tienes mucho por hacer?

-Algo -rasco mi nuca- tal vez me tome uno días.

-¡¿Tanto? -te sorprendes.

-Nah, no es nada. He tenido trabajos de mes, mes y medio, así que no hay problema -agito la mano para restarle importancia.

-Trata de dormir aunque sea un poco y no te saltes ninguna comida o podrías enfermar -me miras con preocupación. Cuan feliz me hace el que procures mi bienestar.

-¿Te importa si te acompaño hasta la biblioteca?

-En lo absoluto -me muestras esa hermosa sonrisa que tanto me hipnotiza.

-¿Por qué no vamos al pueblo la siguiente vez que tengamos el día libre?

-Gran idea. Tal vez encuentre a una linda chica.

-Eres irremediable Lavi -me miras algo molesto- yo lo digo para que nos divirtamos un rato juntos, no para que andes de mujeriego.

-Vamos Allen, no seas tan duro, era broma.

-Aja -te cruzas de brazos.

-Mj -si supieras que la única persona que me ha cautivado eres tú. Me pregunto ¿qué clase de reacción tendrías? ¿Tus ojos se abrirían con sorpresa? ¿Tu rostro adquiriría el tono de mi cabello?

-¡Lavi! -gritas mientras estiras mis mejillas.

-Itai, itai -realmente me duele, hasta tengo ganas de llorar.

-Moo Lavi, hazme caso -inflas tus mofletes y haces pucheros.

-Lo siento me distraje un poco -cuánto dolor, intento mitigarlo sobándome pero es algo difícil, lo hizo con mucha fuerza.

-Eso te pasa por ignorarme -entras en la biblioteca y yo te sigo cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

Tomas un libro cualquiera del estante y te vas a sentar enfrente de mi lugar de trabajo.

-¿Qué haces Allen? -me siento.

-Leyendo ¿acaso no vez? -sin apartar la vista de las páginas.

-Mmm…

-¿Te molesta? Pues ni modo, me quedaré aquí hasta que yo quiera -me dices triunfante.

-O hasta que Panda regrese -completo con tranquilidad.

Me miras con el ceño fruncido -ya déjame leer tranquilo.

-De acuerdo pero… no sabía que entendías griego -sonrío de medio lado.

Te sonrojas por la vergüenza ¿o el enfado? como sea te vez muy lindo.

-Eres muy malo -cierras el libro con fuerza y lo dejas a un lado.

Rio un poco sin poderlo evitar. Volteas a verme feo y giras la cabeza. Estas realmente enfadado.

Me levanto y dirijo al fondo de la biblioteca. Tomo el libro que deseaba y vuelvo contigo. Lo coloco frente a ti y encima dejo unos dulces.

Los observas y luego a mí, desvías la vista. Intentas resistirte, haces gestos y demás pero al final los tomas y los guardas, excepto uno que comes de inmediato.

-Baka -susurras y comienzas a hojear el libro sin levantarlo. Uno de tus favoritos. Uno que relata historias infantiles. Es extraño que un libro como ese esté aquí pero la primera vez que lo viste tus ojos se iluminaron e insististe en que te lo leyera de inmediato.

Nos sentamos en el sofá. Cuando terminé el primer cuento y te miré, sentí como mi corazón se estremeció. Estabas llorando en silencio mirando el libro fijamente. No pude evitarlo así que te abracé. Me contaste que en una ocasión Mana te leyó ese libro, que te traía gratos y amargos recuerdos a la vez.

Derramaste lágrimas hasta caer dormido, aferrándote a mi camisa. Apenas si cabíamos acostados en el sillón pero no deseaba despertarte. Aparté los mechones de tu rostro y con sumo cuidado limpié los caminos salados que habían en él. El carmín de tus mejillas completaba una imagen realmente bella. Te veías tan frágil, tan indefenso y yo… me volví tan débil… que no pude evitar rosar tus labios con los míos, depositando un casto beso. Sin embargo, no fue suficiente para mí y probé tus labios con mayor avidez, lamiéndolos como si del mejor manjar se trataran y realmente así fue. Desabroché el chaleco y luego unos botones de la camisa y por fin pude tocar esa nívea piel que tanto anhelaba. Saboreé con parsimonia tu fino cuello. Comenzaste a suspirar y eso me excitó; cuando soltaste un pequeño gemido y te comenzaste a remover fue cuando me detuve y me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo: aprovechándome de ti en el primer momento en que decides confiar en mí.

Me asusté.

¿Y si despertabas? ¿Y si después te repugnaba? o por aún ¿si me odiabas? me quedé completamente quieto, incluso aguanté la respiración hasta estar seguro que seguías durmiendo y no te diste cuenta de lo desesperado que estoy porque me veas más que a un amigo.

Acomodé tu ropa y agradecí que tuvieras el sueño pesado y que Jiji estuviera en una misión.

Me obligué a mi mismo a dormir por el bien de ambos.

A la mañana siguiente te disculpaste. Te dije que no había problema, que desahogarte de vez en cuando está bien. Me sonreíste como solo tú puedes hacerlo y agradeciste el conocernos y que fuéramos amigos.

Me sentí tan culpable. La noche anterior casi te violo y tú me regalas una sonrisa tan sincera.

Si fuéramos pareja te aseguro que te haría muy feliz, te haría reír siempre. Lloraríamos juntos, nos enfadaríamos, nos reconciliaríamos. Te enseñaría que hay mucho más en esta vida que ni siquiera has imaginado. Daría todo por ti…

-Ya me tengo que ir -tu voz me saca de mis pensamientos.

-¿Tan pronto? -no puedo evitar sentirme triste.

-Descuida nos veremos e días -comentas divertido.

-Ja ja si tienes razón -te sigo el juego para evitar que descubras como me siento en realidad -descuida yo lo guardo -tomo el libro de tus manos.

-Gracias.

Te acompaño hasta la puerta.

-No olvides lo que te dije.

-No mamá.

Y lo veo, ese hermoso rostro de plenitud, tus ojos iluminados por ese peculiar brillo y un ligero carmesí teñido en tus mejillas, una obra de arte; que por desgracia solo puedo admirar, ya que mi voz no es la que la produce.

-Moyashi -escuchamos a Yuu a la distancia.

-Debo irme Lavi, nos vemos después.

-Nos vemos -solo puedo verte alejarte sin poder retenerte, muriéndome de celos, queriendo ser Yuu en estos momentos. No ser capaz de tomarte de la mano y llevarte a mi habitación, recorrer tu esbelto cuerpo y saborear ese níveo cuello. No. Yo no puedo hacerlo como lo hace él.

Mi único consuelo es saber que eres realmente feliz.

El recuerdo del sabor de tus labios, tu cuello; la suavidad de tu piel, los dulces sonidos que escuché esa noche y este libro son lo único tuyo que me pueden pertenecer. Lo único a lo que puedo seguir aferrándome para darme fuerzas, para vivir con la esperanza de que algún día sea yo quien ocupe tu puro e inocente corazón.

* * *

**=°w°= =°w°= =°w°=**

* * *

_Tal vez lo finalice en el siguiente capítulo. La idea original era un one-shot pero pues no se pudo je je._

_Nos vemos =°w°=_

_Por favor jitomatazos no, mejor pastelazos y si son de chocolate mejor je je je._


	2. Capítulo 2 Melancolía

Hola!

Disculpen la tardanza pero la inspiración huyó un rato je je

**D. Gray-man** y sus personajes son propiedad de Hoshino Katsura-sama.

* * *

**=°w°= =°w°= =°w°=**

* * *

**Capítulo 2 - Melancolía**

Veo la lluvia caer al otro lado del cristal, golpeando con fuerza ¿acaso el cielo me comprende y me demuestra que no estoy solo en mi dolor?

Ya ha pasado un año. 365 días completos desde que abandoné la Orden.

Ahora estoy con mi registro número 50 "Elliot", mi misión… de hecho no me importa, la realizo mecánicamente, por ahora no estoy muy interesado en ella y Jiji es quien tiene una mayor participación.

Decidí convertirme en Bookman, es mi mayor deseo… pero… por desgracia no puedo hacer nada por mi "inexistente" corazón que aclama a gritos a una sola persona.

No tiene caso ni remedio negarme más, ni en mis sueños dejo de verlo, aunque ahora es diferente, las imágenes se mezclan. Ese hermoso cabello platinado y la emblemática marca que adornaba el lado izquierdo de su rostro se ha desvanecido.

Mi pequeño nos salvó a todos.

Me sentí tan impotente al verlo dar hasta el último aliento por protegernos. Por defender tanto a humanos como akumas por igual.

Mi corazón se partió al verlo al borde de la muerte, si no hubiese sido porque Panda-jiji estaba ahí tratando de salvarle la vida le habría dicho cuanto lo amo, sin importarme que Kanda lo sostenía entre sus brazos.

Mi triste y solitario niño ya no está. En su lugar un tranquilo y feliz castaño ha renacido. La maldición desapareció poco después de vencer al Conde y eso me alegra, podrá tener una existencia normal. Ya no tendrá que sufrir más.

Me habría encantado ser yo con quien compartiera el resto de su vida. Quien lo amara por siempre. Por desgracia no tuve la dicha de cautivar su corazón.

Me pregunto ¿cómo estará? ¿aún me recordará? ¿aunque sea un poco, solo un poco, llegará a extrañarme?

Cada día, cada instante, cada pensamiento es por y para ti.

Soy irremediable. Pero ¿qué puedo hacer cuando has despertado mi corazón para después robarlo? Te pertenezco y eso jamás cambiará. Sin importar que haga, sin importar que tan linda sea una chica, mi corazón solo se acelera al revivir recuerdos en mi mente en los que estás tú.

Siempre que quiero sentirte cerca leo tu libro favorito. Es lo único que tengo como prueba de que eres real, que mi amor no es una ilusión.

Huí como un cobarde esa noche sin luna ni estrellas. Despedirme hubiera sido devastador. ¿Cómo decirte adiós si lo que más deseo es estar junto a ti?

Deseo encontrarte pero es imposible siquiera intentarlo. Estás con él y lo amas, debes estar radiante. No puedo llegar y arruinarte la existencia por más que anhele probar tus dulces labios. Mereces ser feliz después de todo lo que has sufrido y no quiero ser yo quien lo arruine.

Cavé mi propia tumba, mi ambición pudo más que mis sentimientos. De haber sabido que te conocería y lo que perdería al tomar esa decisión… me habría negado rotundamente. Pero era un niño y detestaba a las personas, la oportunidad que me presentaban era un sueño maravilloso.

Te he perdido para siempre y no hay nada que pueda ya hacer, más que pedirte un egoísta deseo: no me olvides jamás por favor.

Si el destino me permite verte de nuevo; tu inocente y encantadora sonrisa será suficiente para que pueda seguir viviendo en esta mentira que crece día a día y no ambiciono detener.

* * *

**=°w°= =°w°= =°w°=**

* * *

_Lo sé ¡¿tanto tiempo para esto? ¬¬' pero me costó mucho TnT_

_El capítulo siguiente es el final pero no sé como terminarlo ¿qué prefieren? ¿final triste o final feliz? Acepto todo tipo de sugerencias pliz TwT_

_Por favor jitomatazos no, mejor pastelazos y si son de chocolate mejor je je je._


	3. Cap 3 Rompiendo las reglas una vez más

_Antes que nada._

_FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SEXY USAGI! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! MÁS CONOCIDO COMO LAVI._

_Con esto termino este... no sé si llamarlo fic, ya que se suponía sólo serían pensamientos pero bueno._

_Espero lo disfruten y muchas gracias por leerlo, seguirlo y dejar comentarios._

_La votación determinó un final feliz y con sorpresa incluida je je ¬w¬_

_Ya no interrumpo má dejo..._

_Guest en respuesta a tu comentario lo de "renacer" es en sentido figurado. Su cabello y piel volvieron al mismo color que tenían antes de ser maldecido y su brazo izquierdo ya es normal._

_**D . Gray - man** no me pertenece sino Lavi saldría más seguido ¬¬_

* * *

**=°w°= =°w°= =°w°=**

* * *

**Capítulo 3 - Rompiendo las reglas una vez más**

_Los registros se han terminado. He dejado en el pasado los alias. Ahora tengo un nombre único y perdurable: Bookman._

_Tengo 27 años, mis días como pupilo han quedado atrás desde hace 21 meses._

_Actualmente me encuentro en Londres. Mi misión como la mayoría de las veces es registrar los sucesos de un nuevo conflicto. Le han declarado la guerra a Inglaterra por lo que todo el país está en armas. La capital ha sido resguardada fuertemente; los incidentes son menores. _

-Buenas tardes Bookman~ -coquetea una hermosa mujer rubia en la puerta de un bar.

-Buenas tardes Catherine.

-¿Por fin me vas a permitir consentirte? -con voz melosa.

-Será la próxima vez. Nos vemos.

-No me hagas esperar demasiado.

_Hace tiempo que no tengo sexo. Decidí dejarlo después de mi pequeña obsesión con chicos lindos de complexión esbelta y rasgos algo infantiles. Siempre que lo hacía pensaba que era Allen con quien estaba. Terminé haciéndome tanto daño que lo dejé. Estoy comprometido con mi vida como Bookman pero el recuerdo de mi registro número 49: mis amigos, las emociones que descubrí, los sentimientos que nacieron… no me permitiré olvidarlos. Desafío a las leyes siendo el único Bookman que posee un corazón aunque creo que mientras esto no afecte mi trabajo, no es malo permitirme este egoísta deseo._

_No es como si fuera a toparme con alguien de la congregación. Con el Conde destruido imagino que por fin todos pudieron regresar con sus familias y tener una vida tranquila._

_Lena y Komui debieron volver a China. Marie y Miranda podrían muy bien estar casados en estos momentos, inclusive con hijos. El solo imaginar a Miranda como madre me provoca risa: desesperándose y llorando porque su hijo hizo esto y aquello. Todos en la sección científica eran tan unidos que posiblemente sigan trabajando juntos._

_Yuu debe seguir igual de amargado, molesto por no poder usar más a Mugen para destruir akumas, comiendo todo el día soba… me pregunto si estarán casados. ¿Cocinarás todo el día soba para Yuu como una buena esposa? o ¿sólo le darás Mitarashi Dango? _-suspiro-_ si así pudiera estar junto a ti no me importaría comer dangos por siempre._

-Buen día joven Bookman.

-Buenos días Esther. Hoy luces magnífica.

-Ja, ja, siempre tan galán -se sonroja una mujer de cincuenta años.

-No digo más que la verdad -coqueto.

-Si tuviera la mitad de mi edad…

-No es necesario, eres encantadora.

-Sí pero en ese tiempo no tenía marido.

-Es una lástima. Tu esposo es un hombre muy afortunado.

-Será mejor que no le escuche o podría enfadarse si me sigue halagando de esa forma -colocando fruta en una bolsa de papel.

-Nah, lo dudo.

-Es un hermoso día ¿va al parque?

-No, no lo había pensado.

-De una vuelta, siempre le veo trabajando, yendo de un lugar a otro.

-Mmm… -pensativo, mirando el cielo.

-Ande, vaya y relájese por un instante -entregándole la bolsa.

-¡Ah! no, espera ¿cuánto es?

-Tranquilo es un obsequio.

-Pe-pero… -con la situación actual los negocios tenían problemas financieros.

-Si desea pagármelo haga lo que le digo y estaremos a mano.

-… De acuerdo -sonriendo sinceramente, tomando la mano de la señora e inclinándose para besársela- muchas gracias.

-Ju, ju, ju -riendo apenada.

-¡Oye tú, mocoso! ¡Suelta a mi mujer! -gritaba un hombre mayor.

-Hasta pronto dulzura -giñándole un ojo.

La mujer solo reía por la situación.

-¡Bribón! ¡No huyas! -pero el pelirrojo ya se hallaba varios metros a la distancia, corriendo como niño.

La primavera estaba por terminar, las flores y los árboles estaban en su apogeo. El cielo estaba despejado pero la brisa era refrescante. Llevaba seis meses en Londres. Había pasado cerca del lugar pero jamás lo miró con detenimiento. Con la guerra en proceso era raro un día tan tranquilo como aquel.

Paseo por el lugar, las personas que vio eran contadas. La mayoría prefería no salir por temor a un ataque sorpresa.

Revisó la bolsa y sacó una gran manzana roja. Con solo verla comenzó a babear.

Un reflejo llamó su atención. Al fondo, en el centro del parque había un pequeño lago. Divisó un puente no muy lejos y decidió descansar ahí.

-_Allen ¿qué es lo que estás haciendo? Me pregunto qué tipo de oficio desempeñas. Espero no sea estafando a las personas con las cartas. ¡Es cierto! ¿Ya terminaste de pagar las deudas del General Cross? ¿O estas habrán aumentado?_ -tan concentrado estaba que no se dio cuenta que ya estaba cruzando el puente.

-Sabes, me muero por verte -susurrando con tristeza.

-¿Lavi? -escuchó detrás de sí.

-_No, no es posible, debo estar alucinando _-girando extrañado, creyendo oír una voz muy familiar.

-¡Lavi!

Dejó caer la fruta. Sintió unos brazos rodearle.

-No puedo creerlo, ¡eres tú en verdad!

-¿A-allen? -escéptico.

Frente a él un joven castaño, casi de su misma altura lo miraba con una gran sonrisa.

-No te has olvidado de mí, que bien.

El pelirrojo no creía lo que veía. Con sus manos recorrió el rostro del joven, su largo cabello atado con una fina cinta.

-¿Realmente eres tú? -en un susurro, atónito.

-Claro -tomando sus manos- ¿qué te ocurre Lavi?

-¡Allen! -abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Mj -el castaño le correspondió.

-Allen -tomándolo por la cabeza y la cintura, con el corazón latiendo con velocidad.

-Aquí estoy -confundido por su actitud.

-¡Espera! -apartándolo- ¿y Yuu? -mirando a todos lados.

-…

-¿Allen? -el chico bajó su mirada- ¿sucedió algo?

-Nada -sonriendo forzadamente- me alegra verte ¿qué haces en Londres?

-Trabajo.

-¡Ah! la fruta -arrodillándose para levantarla.

El pelirrojo lo imita.

-¿Así que estás aquí por trabajo? -descansando a la sombra de un frondoso árbol ¿Y Bookman?

El rostro de Lavi se ensombreció.

-Hace nueve meses… Panda-jiji falleció.

-¡…! lo lamento mucho Lavi -colocando una mano en su hombro.

-Murió mientras dormía -sujetando la mano del castaño- me alegro de que no haya sufrido. Pero ¿hace cuánto llegaste a la ciudad? -con más alegría.

-Hace dos meses.

-¡Dos meses! _¿Cómo es que no te había encontrado antes?_

-Sí aunque con la batalla el ambiente se ha tornado denso.

-Así es.

-¿Crees que acabe pronto?

-Eso parece. Si Francia se une con Alemania el país estará devastado en poco tiempo, si apoya a Gran Bretaña no tardará en finalizar.

-Cuando nos conocimos fue en medio de una guerra, la historia parece repetirse de nuevo.

-Eso parece sin embargo no estamos involucrados como antes.

-Sí.

Permanecieron en silencio. Comiendo con tranquilidad. El Usagi estaba comiendo otra manzana.

-¡Pero qué! -al haber desaparecido esta de su mano.

-Cruch, crunch.

Miró hacía arriba y vio al golem dorado.

-¿Tim?

-¡Tmcampy! ¡Eso no se hace! Te he dicho que si quieres comida debes pedirla.

El golem solo voló en círculos para descender en el hombro del pelirrojo y frotarse en su mejilla.

-Parece que Tim te extraño.

-Mj ¿es eso cierto? -dándole una uva que comió con gusto.

-Lavi ¿por qué te marchaste sin despedirte?

-…

-¿No significamos nada para ti?

-¡¿…?! -pasmado por tales palabras.

-¿Nunca nos consideraste tus amigos?

-Allen yo…

-¿Lo que Road dijo en el arca sobre que solo eras un espectador y tu único objetivo era recolectar datos -dolido- era verdad? -mirándolo a los ojos, rogando porque eso fuera mentira.

-Era verdad -muy a su pesar.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Pero solo al principio. Conforme los fui conociendo mi mentalidad cambió. Los aprecio a todos ¡en especial a ti!

-¿A-a mi? -asombrado.

-Gracias a ti pude liberarme del sueño de Road -desviando la mirada- eres… mi mejor amigo -forzándose a no revelar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-También te considero mi mejor amigo por eso cuando me enteré de tu partida me sentí fatal. Jamás tuve el valor de preguntarte por lo sucedido en el arca. Tenía miedo de tu respuesta.

-Lo siento pero "tenemos una única misión y para ello hemos renunciado y renunciaremos a todo. Debemos sobrevivir al margen de lo que ocurra en el mundo, así es un Bookman" es lo que jiji me enseñó.

-Lavi…

-Aunque he roto varias reglas -mirándolo con ternura- mi registro 49 "Lavi" como ustedes me conocieron. Atesoro todo lo que viví y es la única vez que me he permitido ser un humano. Incluso llegué al grado de…

El pelirrojo se vio interrumpido por un par de explosiones no muy lejanas.

-Debemos marcharnos -jalando al menor.

-Pero alguien podría estar herido -resistiéndose- nos necesitan -con la firme intención de ir.

-Allen ya no podemos ir al campo de batalla, sin la Inocencia moriríamos fácilmente.

El castaño aún indeciso no se mueve.

-¡Maldición! -enfadado, dejándose guiar.

-¿Cuál es la situación? -cambiando drásticamente su actitud a una más autoritaria.

-Dos bombas fueron arrojadas desde un auto en la avenida principal.

-Un edificio se desplomó parcialmente.

-¿Y los responsables?

-Huyeron hacia el este. Los policías están intentando dar con ellos.

El castaño observaba como dos hombres informaban lo acontecido al pelirrojo.

-Bien, vayamos al lugar.

-Yo también voy.

-¡No! Tú te quedas aquí.

-Ya no hay peligro.

-Todavía existe la posibilidad de otro ataque.

-¡Con mayor razón! -negándose a quedar excluido.

-Adelántense, los alcanzo enseguida.

Los hombres se fueron dejándolos a solas en el sótano antibombas.

-Debes quedarte aquí.

-Si tú vas yo también.

-Lo hago porque es mi deber como Bookman. Tú no debes implicarte en esto.

-¡No me importa!

-Allen, escúchame -poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros y hablando con seriedad- ya no posees al Crown Clown, una bala perdida y podrías morir. Si algo te sucediera… jamás me lo perdonaría.

-Lavi…

-Por favor permanece aquí y por nada del mundo salgas. ¿Me lo prometes? -suavizando su tono.

-Bi-bien -bajando el rostro, sintiéndose tan inútil en esos momentos.

-En cuanto me asegure que todo está más tranquilo mandaré por ti para que nos ayudes.

-De acuerdo.

40 minutos en espera y nada.

_-¿Por qué demora tanto?_ -caminando de un lado a otro con impaciencia-_ debería ir a buscarlo_ -dirigiéndose a la entrada- _no_ -parando en seco- _le prometí quedarme_ -recordando la preocupación del mayor- "si algo te sucediera… jamás me lo perdonaría" _la manera en la que me lo dijo…_

El piso se movió y las paredes retumbaron. Tres explosiones más cubrieron de pánico a la ciudad. El castaño no lo pensó dos veces y salió en busca de su amigo.

-_Que esté bien, que esté bien _-todo lo que veía a su alrededor era caos. Construcciones colapsadas, cuerpos inertes cubiertos de sangre o bajo los escombros. Gritos desconsoladores y desesperados se escuchaban sin cesar.

-¡Joven Bookman! -escuchó a una mujer gritar a la distancia.

-¿Se encuentra bien?

-Esther ¿cómo estás? -esforzándose en ponerse de pie.

-Bien, gracias a usted.

-¿Y tu marido?

-Bien.

Una alarma comenzó a sonar por toda la ciudad.

-Ve con tu esposo a refugiarte -presionándose el costado izquierdo, esbozando una sonrisa.

-Venga con nosotros -intentando ayudarlo.

-Descuida estaré bien. Debo volver por alguien que me espera.

-¡Lavi!

-¿Allen? ¿Qué haces aquí? -aún algo aturdido por la explosión.

-Cariño debemos irnos -el hombre intentaba llevarse a su mujer cuanto antes.

-Ve Esther.

-Pero…

-Tranquila yo me quedaré con él y lo ayudaré.

La mujer miró con preocupación al pelirrojo.

-Es un buen amigo, estoy seguro con él -sonriendo medianamente.

-Cuídense mucho -dejándolos muy a su pesar.

-Vamos -pasando su brazo por sus hombros y abrazándolo por la cintura- ¿de nuevo al sótano?

-Si -mareado- espera -deshaciendo el agarre para vomitar.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -alarmado.

-Si -limpiándose con el dorso de su mano- una piedra me golpeó el estómago, eso es todo, continuemos.

-Me alegra que no haya sido nada grave -terminando de curar las heridas del torso.

Nervioso por el tacto del joven sobre él.

-Parece que ya ha pasado -guardando las cosas.

-Eso parece -colocándose la playera de nuevo.

El tiempo transcurrió. El castaño ayudó a Lavi tanto como este se lo permitía. Gracias al apoyo de Francia la guerra terminó en 6 meses.

-¿Ahora te marchas a tu siguiente misión?

-Podría decirse.

-Entiendo -decaído.

-¿Te gustaría venir conmigo?

-¡¿En serio?! -ilusionado.

-No será fácil y no podré darte detalles. Cuando deba volver al Clan tendrás que estar solo por unos días, no puedo llevarte ya que está prohibido -suspira- de hecho el sólo proponerte esto ya viola muchas reglas.

-No importa, está bien para mí.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Así es -sonriendo.

…

-Estuvo delicioso. Me siento satisfecho.

-¿Es todo lo que comerás? -con una gotita.

-Qué tratas de insinuar -molesto ¬¬

-Nada pero es que… -rascando su nuca.

-¡Qué! -obligándolo a terminar su oración.

-Es raro verte comer tan poco. Recuerdo la pila de platillos que Jerry solía cocinar para ti.

-Eso se debía a la Inocencia, no es como si fuera un glotón -cruzándose de brazos e inflando los mofletes.

-Lo sé, lo sé pero aún no me acostumbro a ello.

-Pues ya deberías -aún enfadado- no es como si jamás me hubieses visto comer.

-Vayamos por un helado ¿te parece?

-¿En serio? -con el rostro resplandeciente y babeando.

_-Je je es muy fácil alegrarlo._

…

-¿Estás bien?

-Si ¿por qué no habría de estarlo? -mirando por la ventana del tren el paisaje de colinas verdes interminables.

-Haz estado raro desde esta mañana.

Suspira.

-… Hoy… hace 10 meses… Kanda y yo nos separamos.

-Comprendo -no gustándole el tono utilizado y la melancolía que sus ojos reflejaban.

-Llevábamos tantos años juntos que creí que lo nuestro sería eterno.

**-Flashback-**

-Basta Kanda -intentando separarlo.

-No -ciñendo con fuerza su cintura y besándole el cuello.

-Estamos en medio de una plaza. Nos están viendo -totalmente avergonzado.

-Que disfruten mientras puedan.

-¡Que ya! -furioso y separándolo con brusquedad.

-Che -alejándose a paso veloz.

-Kanda espera -siguiéndolo.

El nipón se perdió entre la multitud.

_-¿Dónde estás?_ -buscándolo en todas direcciones- _¡te encontré!_ -divisándolo a la distancia.

-Kan…

-¡Yuu! -opacando el grito del castaño.

El menor se congeló. Observando la escena.

Un joven de pelo negro corto, piel clara, delgado y casi la misma estatura de Kanda lo abrazó del cuello y lo besó con pasión. El peliazul estaba perplejo.

-Te he extrañado tanto.

-¿Alma?

-Soy yo -con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y los ojos cristalinos.

-¡Alma! -besándolo con desesperación. Un par de lágrimas brotaron en silencio.

_-¿Al…ma? _-recordando lo que él significaba para su amante.

-¡¿Cómo es posible?! -abrazándolo de la cintura.

-Un milagro. Yo también creí haber muerto pero desperté y lo único que ansiaba era verte.

-¿Kanda? -con el corazón destrozado. Sabía que el espadachín elegiría a Alma pero aceptarlo era muy diferente.

-Allen yo… -no sabiendo cómo explicarse o actuar.

-Tranquilo -comenzando a llorar y la voz quebrada- deseo que sean muy felices -alejándose, corriendo tanto como sus pies se lo permitían. Deseando morir en ese instante.

**-End Flashback-**

-_Allen_ -mirándolo derramar unas cuantas lágrimas.

-Días después hablamos -secándose el rostro con la manga del abrigo- dentro de mi sabía que jamás llegaría a amarme como lo hizo con Alma. Tenía que dejarlo ir. Después de todo ellos parecen estar predestinados.

El pelirrojo lo abrazó, sabiendo que ese era mejor consuelo que cualquier palabra. El menor se aferró a él y dejó salir todo el dolor. El que fueran los únicos en el vagón ayudó mucho.

…

-Volveré en una semana.

-De acuerdo -sonriendo.

-Allen.

-¿Si?

-… Ten cuidado y aléjate de los problemas -apretando su puño con fuerza.

-No es como si fuera un imán ¿sabes? -mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos ¬¬

-Yo nada más decía ja, ja.

-Vuelve pronto baka Usagi.

-Adiós.

-¿Se supone que lo espere aquí? -desanimado. Frente a él había una pequeña cabaña. El exterior se veía desgastado, las ventanas estaban sucias. De lejos daba un aspecto tétrico. El interior estaba en buenas condiciones aunque muy sucio. El pelirrojo le ayudó en la limpieza de la única habitación antes de marcharse pero la cocina y la sala eran otra cosa.

-Es hora de limpiar -vistiendo un mandil, guantes, cubrebocas y un pañuelo en la cabeza. Cargando una cubeta en su mano izquierda y un trapo en la otra -lo bueno es que el espacio no es tan grande -pretendiendo darse ánimos.

-Grrrr -rugía estrepitosamente su estómago- tengo tanta hambre, pero estoy tan cansado -tirado en el sillón- gracias Tim -el pequeño le llevó la bolsa con alimentos que compraron en el pueblo. Ubicado a una hora de distancia a pie.

Tan pronto como comió cayó rendido.

La semana transcurrió pero al atardecer del noveno día una tormenta de agua nieve cayó sin piedad durante varias horas.

-Mooo~ ¿qué acaso no va a dejar de llover? -mirando a través del cristal- Ya ha pasado una semana y Lavi aún no vuelve. ¿Crees que demore más Tim? -abrazando al golem que en esos momentos tenía el tamaño de una pequeña almohada- Ne Tim -yéndose a acostar a la cama, alzando al golem para observarlo- ¿te gusta mucho cambiar de tamaño? -el golem afirmó con una enorme sonrisa, mostrando sus afilados dientes- ja, ja, ja ahora lo haces con mayor libertad que antes- abrazándolo de nuevo y acurrucándose para dormir- buenas noches Timcampy.

-Mmm… -despertándose por los rayos del sol que se colaban por un espacio reducido en la cortina, intentó moverse pero no pudo- _¿qué sucede? _-adormilado abriendo los ojos con pereza- _¡¿pero qué significa esto?! _

El castaño estaba acostado en el pecho desnudo del pelirrojo, mientras este lo abrazaba con fuerza del torso. Miró al pelirrojo quien dormía profundamente.

-Oden ne niet -balbuceó entre sueños.

-_¿Qué estará soñando? -_curioso- _Lavi es muy atractivo, me pregunto_ -fijando su vista en un punto- _¿qué sabor tendrán sus labios…?_ ¡Pero qué! -sonrojándose- uaaaah! -gritando por lo que imaginó.

-¡Nos atacan! -cayendo de la cama estrepitosamente- Itai.

-¿Lavi te encuentras bien? -asomándose desde la orilla.

-¿Allen? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué el grito? -sobándose la cabeza.

-Lo siento, me sorprendí al verte en la cama je, je, je -riendo con nerviosismo.

-Perdón, llegué hace poco pero como estaba tan cansado me dormí inmediatamente -levantándose.

-¡…! -abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y se puso como tomate.

-¿Mmm? -sintiendo un poco de frío, mirando su cuerpo- ¡aaah! -dándose cuenta de que solo traía puesto el bóxer.

El castaño cubrió su rostro con las sábanas mientras que Lavi buscó una muda limpia y salió de la habitación.

-Qué vergüenza… -vistiéndose en la sala- _aunque lucia lindo sonrojado_ -recordando el rostro del castaño.

El día estaba totalmente despejado y el calor era delicioso.

-¿A dónde iremos ahora? -mientras terminaban sus alimentos.

-A Moscú

-¿Cuándo partiremos?

-En tres días.

-¿Te importa si mañana preparo de comer?

-Cof, cof, cof -atragantándose.

-¡Toma un poco de agua! -alcanzándole el vaso.

-Gracias, cof, cof.

-¿Vas en serio con lo de cocinar? -Debido a las circunstancias y a que viajaban constantemente compraban la comida ya hecha o era de fácil preparación lo que llegaban a hacer.

-Por supuesto.

-La cabaña cuenta con una pequeña hornilla. Sería algo tardado. Además no hay cazuelas ni demasiados recipientes.

-No es problema, una señora del pueblo me regaló unos ¿entonces puedo?

-Claro. _¿Así se sentirá un esposo cuando regresa de trabajar y ansia probar la comida hecha por su amada? -_imaginándose a Allen con un delantal rosa con holanes, sirviéndole una suculenta comida.

-¡Lavi!

-Dime Allen -procurando ponerle atención.

-¿Qué tanto piensas que no me haces caso?

-Nada, nada -agitando su mano en el aire para restarle importancia- ¿qué es lo que decías?

-¿Te vas a comer tu postre? -con la mirada brillante y babeando por la rebanada de pastel de chocolate de la cual Lavi solo había probado un bocado.

-Puedes tenerlo -entregándoselo.

-¡Gracias! -completamente feliz.

El pelirrojo observó lo encantador que se veía el menor comiendo.

_-No importa si jamás llegas a corresponder mis sentimientos, el poder estar junto a ti y observar esa sonrisa es más que suficiente para mí._

A la mañana siguiente.

-Aaaaw~ -bostezando- _¿y ese olor?_ -olfateando con detenimiento- _algo se está quemando_- dirigiéndose a la parte trasera de la cabaña.

-¿Allen irá a bañarse? -viendo el bote enorme lleno de agua calentándose sobre una hoguera de leños y carbón muy cercano a extinguirse.

El ojiesmeralda se dirige a la habitación buscando al menor pero encuentra una nota pegada a la puerta.

-Espero despiertes antes de que al agua se enfríe. Voy al pueblo por lo necesario para preparar la comida. Disfruta del baño. Allen. -leyendo en voz alta- mj baka, me hubieras despertado pero bueno no desaprovecharé tu amable gesto -cantarín.

-Anda Allen, déjame ayudarte.

-No te preocupes, yo puedo hacerlo solo.

-No se me hace justo. Déjame ayudar.

-Descuida estoy bien.

-Por favor Alleeeen, estoy aburrido.

-De acuerdo -cansado de su insistencia- lava y pica en cuadros la verdura de esa bolsa.

-¡Siii!

Pasaron la tarde cocinando. Divirtiéndose y no pudiendo evitar una pequeña guerra de comida.

-Te dije que te detuvieras ¬¬ -enfadado, lavando su cabello.

-Pero si tú seguías arrojando comida -limpiando su rostro.

-A pesar de los años que han transcurrido sigues comportándote como un niño.

-¿Acaso quieres que sea un viejo amargado y aburrido como Yuu? -cubriendo su boca de inmediato, arrepintiéndose de lo que dijo.

-Ja, ja -carcajeándose con sinceridad- eso sería muy extraño. No serías Lavi si actuaras de esa manera.

-¡…!-sorprendido de no ver ninguna reacción negativa al haber nombrado al nipón.

-¿Y esa cara? -arrojándole agua.

-¿Quieres una revancha? -salpicándolo.

-Esta vez vas a perder.

-Ya lo veremos.

Después de que Allen venciera y el agua se hubiera calentado cada uno se duchó con rapidez para disfrutar de la cena antes de que esta se enfriara.

-Estuvo deliciosa -dejándose caer en el sofá.

-Sí, somos unos grandes cocineros -sentándose junto a él.

-¿Hubo algún motivo para esta grandiosa cena?

-¿En serio no lo sabes? -boquiabierto, con una enorme gotita.

-¿El qué…? -confundido.

-Feliz cumpleaños Baka Usagi -con una encantadora sonrisa.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Hoy es 10 de agosto Lavi -sonriéndole con ternura.

-… ¡Es cierto! Lo había olvidado.

-¿Cómo es posible que lo hayas olvidado?

-Je, je -rascándose la mejilla con el dedo índice.

-Cierra tu ojo.

-¿Por qué?

-Para darte tú regalo.

-¡Regalo! -aplaudiendo emocionado.

-Sí pero es sorpresa así que hazlo.

-Regalo, regalo~ -cantando mientras lo obedecía.

El menor se aproximó con lentitud, el pelirrojo entreabrió un poco su ojo.

-¡Te dije que lo cerraras! -molestándose- ¡no hagas trampa o no te doy nada!

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo -cerrándolo con fuerza, impaciente por saber lo que Allen le obsequiaría.

El castaño acercó su rostro y fue cerrando sus ojos. Sus labios se unieron con suavidad.

El pelirrojo abrió su esmeralda orbe por el asombro. Segundos después un sonrojado Allen se separó y lo miró cohibido, esperando una reacción o un comentario del mayor.

Los minutos pasaron y Lavi seguía en shock.

-Etto… Lavi… yo… mmm… -jugando con sus dedos- me-me gustas -mirándolo avergonzado, con un sutil carmín adornando sus mejillas.

El aludido abrió más el ojo si era posible.

-_¿Esto… esto es verdad? -_creyendo que no era más que uno de sus tantos sueños.

-Si te incomoda… -desviando la mirada, creyéndose rechazado.

Se abalanzó sobre él con tan fuerza que terminaron recostados en el sillón.

-La-lavi -un poco asustado.

-Te amo Allen -besándolo con fervor. Fantasía o no, no dejaría escapar la oportunidad que se le presentaba.

Pronto el pelirrojo comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo con desesperación hasta que coló una mano bajo la ropa. Continuaron besándose por varios minutos más.

-E-espera Lavi -entre suspiros.

Era tanta la dicha del mayor que se dejó llevar.

-Nn… ¡La-lavi! -hablando con más fuerza.

El nombrado se dio cuenta de que estaba llevando las cosas más allá de lo debido.

-A-allen yo…lo siento.

-… -totalmente sonrojado.

-Muchas gracias por este grandioso día -depositando una beso en su mejilla- me iré a dormir -casi corriendo para llegar a la alcoba, tirándose en el colchón- que estúpido… pero… -tocando sus labios con dedos temblorosos, recordando lo acontecido- soy tan feliz, esto es real, es real -cerrando su ojo y concentrándose en evocar cada sabor, cada curva, cada sensación una y otra vez.

La puerta se abrió despacio, el albino se asomó y entró con cautela. Se colocó junto a la cama y observó el rostro de total satisfacción del otro.

-_Baka _-sonriendo de medio lado.

-¡Allen! -sorprendido al sentir al menor sobre él.

-Shhh… -colocando su dedo índice sobre los labios de Lavi- como es tu cumpleaños permíteme consentirte un poco -susurrando sensualmente en su oído para a continuación morder con suavidad su lóbulo.

-Aahh… Allen… -cubriendo su rostro con el antebrazo. Yaciendo totalmente desnudo sobre las sábanas. El menor lamía el erecto miembro del pelirrojo con gran destreza.

-_Demonios se siente tan bien, si esto continua… -_aferrándose a las sábanas- oh -con la voz ronca- de-detente, me-me corro.

El ojiplateado hizo todo lo contrario, masajeó los testículos y puso mayor empeño en su trabajo logrando su cometido instantes después. Se pasó la semilla de su amante y se relamió los labios.

Mientras el pelirrojo aún percibía la maravillosa sensación en su cuerpo el menor se bajó de la cama y comenzó a desvestirse, dejándose únicamente la camisa, que al quedarle larga le cubría cerca de la mitad del muslo. Se soltó el cabello.

El pelirrojo se incorporó, recargando su espalda contra la pared.

-Eso fue rápido -colocándose a horcajadas sobre Lavi y rodeando con sus brazos su cuello. El contacto de la piel desnuda provocó una corriente eléctrica que ambos sintieron recorrer sus cuerpos.

-… -lamiendo el níveo cuello.

-Nn, Lavi -sintiendo una presión en su trasero.

-Tú eres el responsable -haciéndole un chupetón.

-¿Yo?

-Siempre ha sido así y siempre lo será.

-¿Siempre? -jalando unos mechones, obligándolo a que lo mirase.

-Desde que te vi por primera vez, quedaste grabado en mi mente -dejando salir todo aquello que por tantos años se obligó a callar- mi deber era recolectar información sobre "El Destructor del Tiempo"; así fue al principio pero conforme te fui conociendo mi curiosidad quiso saber todo sobre Allen Walker -acomodando su pelo detrás de su oreja- ya no soportaba estar lejos de ti y cuando creí perderte para siempre… fue cuando me di cuenta que ese noble joven albino, con una gran sonrisa, fuerza de voluntad y humildad, logró lo imposible…

-¿Qué? -muy interesado en todo lo que el pelirrojo le decía.

-Volver a la vida la roca que creí tener por corazón. Me hiciste querer descubrir una nueva vida llena de emociones y sentimientos prohibidos para alguien con mi oficio. El día de hoy -comenzando a llorar de felicidad- me has hecho la persona más dichosa en el universo y solo bastaron dos sencillas palabras.

-Lavi -conmovido por la sinceridad de este.

-Te amo Allen -atrayéndolo de la nuca para besarlo con pasión.

El menor le correspondió con todo su ser. Jamás se había sentido tan amado por alguien. El cariño que recibía por Mana era muy diferente al amor que Lavi le profesaba. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan distraído y no darse cuenta antes de sus sentimientos? Ahora todo tenía sentido: su preocupación, la manera en que lo miraba, los pequeños detalles. Todo este tiempo había tenido delante de sí a la persona que tanto esperaba y jamás la dejaría ir sin importar lo difícil de las circunstancias. Lo apoyaría tanto como su trabajo como Bookman se lo permitiera. Ahora tenía una razón para valorar y preservar su vida más que nunca.

-Mmm -al sentir un par de dedos introducirse en su entrada.

-Vaya, no creí que estuvieras tan mojado.

-Tú eres el responsable -seductoramente.

La respuesta y la manera en que lo dijo tomó desprevenido al pelirrojo quien se sonrojó y quedo mudo.

-Je, je, eres tan lindo~

Desvió la mirada- eso no es cierto -con un puchero.

-Y también tan atractivo -recorriendo con sus manos el bien formado torso.

El ojiplateado retiró los dedos y los sustituyó por el miembro de Lavi.

-Espera Allen, podrías hacerte daño.

-No me importa -ejerciendo presión.

-No sabía que eras masoquista.

-Mm… hay muchas cosas… ah, que aún no sabe sobre mi… joven Bookman.

-Creo que me divertiré descubriéndolas -aplicando fuerza en la cintura del castaño para penetrarlo por completo.

-Aaaaaaaaaah -gimieron ambos.

El castaño comenzó a subir y bajar pausadamente. El mayor repartía caricias por todo su cuerpo. Mordiendo y saboreando la piel a su disposición.

La velocidad aumentó, las oleadas de placer se iban incrementando mientras se penetraba con mayor fuerza. El pelirrojo solo contemplaba maravillado la escena, evitando perder detalle alguno por el placer. Minutos después se corrió entre sus vientres. Adosando su cuerpo en el del mayor.

-Esto apenas es el preludio -recostando al menor con algo de brusquedad sin salir de él y comenzando a embestirlo.

-Ah…nn… ¡de-detente! -gritando a los cuatro vientos.

-_Mmm… tan estrecho_ - aumentando la velocidad.

-¡Oh dios! -sintiendo cerca un nuevo clímax.

El ojiesmeralda interrumpió el ritmo volviéndolo lento.

-¡Lavi! -recriminó.

-¿Qué? -haciéndose el desentendido.

-¡¿Por qué lo has hecho?! -molesto, ansioso por más.

-Tú lo ordenaste -riendo.

-Baka Usagi -atrayéndolo para besarlo con euforia. Buscando la lengua contraría, iniciando una contienda que no planeaba perder.

Elevó una de sus piernas y lo penetró con mayor intensidad, golpeando un punto sensible que volvió loco al menor provocando que arqueara la espalda y jadeara sonoramente. Repitió la acción memorizando cada gesto, cada sonido.

-Más, más rápido -implorando a gritos. Nublado por la lascivia.

-Allen, eres tan… delicioso.

-Lavi -uniendo sus labios.

Comenzó a masturbar el olvidado miembro. Provocando arcadas de placer al castaño.

-Oh Lavi… la tienes tan… ¡ah!... más fuerte.

Continuaron hasta alcanzar la cúspide del placer. El castaño entre sus dedos y el pelirrojo en su interior. Exclamando el nombre de su pareja.

-Te amo Allen -con voz suave habiendo recuperado el aliento. Despejando su rostro de los mechones adheridos por el sudor.

El ojiplateado lo vislumbró aun respirando agitadamente. La ternura y el amor que desbordaban del esmeralda orbe ocasionaron el revolotear de un millón de mariposas en su estómago. Sintiendo todo su rostro arder.

-Lavi -acariciando su mejilla- yo también te amo -con una encantadora sonrisa- ¡Lavi! -al sentir al otro encima de él. Atacándolo de nuevo con efusión.

-Prepárate -mirándolo con deseo- porque no te dejaré salir de esta habitación en todo un mes.

-Más te vale cumplirlo -mordiendo su labio inferior.

**FIN**

* * *

**=°w°= =°w°= =°w°=**

* * *

_O.o Me asombra la extensión que alcanzó._

_Que les pareció este final? y con regalo incluido para nuestro amado Lavi que de no haber sido por ustedes habría terminado esta historia con el pelirrojo en cama a la edad de 100 años, llorando amargamente._

_De nuevo agradezco el que lean mis locuras y dejen review._

_Me voy, pero volveré mua ja ja ja ja ja ja._

_Por favor jitomatazos no, mejor pastelazos y si son de chocolate mejor je je je._


End file.
